One-out-of-m oblivious transfer is useful in transactions between mistrustful parties A and B, where party A has a secret database with m entries and party B requests one of the m entries. Party B is guaranteed the secrecy of its choice, and party A is guaranteed that party B can only obtain one entry of its database. One-out-of-m oblivious transfer enables the implementation of other complex cryptographic tasks such as secure multi-party computation. Current implementations of one-out-of-m oblivious transfer fall into two broad categories. The first category is based on the processing and transmission of classical information. The second category relies on the processing and transmission of quantum systems. Both categories are considered non-relativistic.
The security of the first category of non-relativistic implementations of one-out-of-m oblivious transfer is based on the assumed difficulty of solving some mathematical problems, for example, the problem of finding the factors of large integer numbers. With the progressive development of more powerful computers, and better computing algorithms, solving mathematical problems that once were thought difficult may become less difficult, thereby potentially making these implementations vulnerable. The security of the second category of non-relativistic implementations of one-out-of-m oblivious transfer is based on assumptions on the quantum technologies that are accessible to the parties. With the development of better quantum technologies these implementations become vulnerable too.